


Hate to see him go...

by vaguely_concerned



Series: Scoundrels and Thieves 'verse [19]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguely_concerned/pseuds/vaguely_concerned
Summary: Hanzo should probably get out of bed. Neither he nor Jesse is entirely convinced, though.





	

It was still, if you indulged in some stretching of the concept, _early_ morning. Hanzo cracked one reluctant eye open to glance out the window - the sun had mercilessly continued to rise even as he had done his very best to pretend it wouldn’t if he just lay still enough. He grimaced.

“You’re wrigglin’ about,” Jesse said from where he was lying half sprawled over Hanzo’s chest. “Bad sign. Let’s think this over before you do anythin’ foolhardy.”

Hanzo let out a huff of laughter and glanced down at the top of Jesse’s head. “The only foolhardy thing I ever ’do’ would be  - “

“Now that’s low, even for you.”

Hanzo hummed happy agreement and ran his fingers through Jesse’s hair, sweeping it away from his forehead. For a while Jesse let this state of affairs continue, then he turned his face up.  

”So – were you plannin’ on going anywhere, or...?”

“Hm? Oh, yes, I agreed to meet Genji before they left this morning.” With a sigh Hanzo pressed the back of his head against the pillow, trying to amass every last shred of willpower. He found it didn’t amount to much in the face of Jesse’s sleep-rumpled yet encouraging countenance.  Hanzo ran the backs of his fingers down Jesse’s cheek. “...I should get up.”

“Or,” Jesse said, immediately tightening his arms around Hanzo’s waist, “you could just stay right here. That could be a thing, too.”

Hanzo snickered. “I doubt ‘McCree refused to let me stand up’ will register as a satisfactory excuse.”

Jesse grunted noncommittally and rubbed his scratchy, beardy cheek against Hanzo’s chest.

”Is this a hostage situation?” Hanzo asked, raising an eyebrow.

”Dunno, but if you _are_ in the mood for something kinky like that I won't knock it until we try – ” Hanzo poked at the ticklish spot between Jesse’s ribs, getting a yelp and a flail, but Jesse promptly reattached himself like a particularly charming leech. ”Nice try,” he panted, ”but no cig – ”

With a twist of his hips Hanzo flipped Jesse over on his back. As usual his reaction kicked in a split second too late and he went easily, a small startled sound escaping him.

”You were saying?” Hanzo said, pinning Jesse’s hands to the mattress over his head.

Jesse’s cheeks flushed, a smirk shifting the corner of his mouth. ”If this was meant as any form of discouragement,” he began.

”Oh, I have no illusions.” Hanzo let go of Jesse’s wrists and shifted his grip so their fingers twined together, the metal of the left hand still warm from having rested against Hanzo’s stomach. ”You are famously undiscourageable.”

”D’aw. That’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me.”

”Patently untrue.”

”Yeah,” Jesse admitted, ”but it’s up there.”

Hanzo huffed and brushed their noses together – Jesse blinked slowly up at him, the smirk mellowing into something softer.

It had been almost a year now of having him back; Hanzo was pretty sure it should not be this hard to untangle himself from him every time. He steeled himself as if before an ice bath, pushing up on his elbows. ”...I am getting up now.”

Jesse hooked one leg over Hanzo’s hip and clung on even tighter than before, affecting a tone of genial confusion. ”Oh, weird, I can’t hear all of a sudden.  Were you sayin’ something?”

The look of complete innocence sat on his face about as well as water on goose feathers; Hanzo floundered against the laughter rising brilliantly in his chest.

”Selective deafness. That is a new one.”

”Huh?”

Hanzo wriggled a little, fighting the sound that wanted to climb up his throat. ”I said to let me go or else suffer the  – ”

”Come again?” He tilted his head as if to bring his ear closer, lifting his eyebrows cheerfully.

“ _Jesse_ -” Hanzo managed.          

“Sorry, didn’t catch that,” Jesse said, with theatrical loudness. “Gettin’ kinda hard of hearing lately. Must’ve been all those years shootin’ guns with no ear protection. Could just kick myself, honestly.”

“‘Lately’ meaning ‘as of five seconds ago’?”

“Hm? What was that?” Jesse made a satisfied sound when Hanzo - wheezing faintly - collapsed back down against him, winding his arms securely around him. “That’s more like it.”

Hanzo tried to kiss him, but had to pull back to finish laughing first. He rested his forehead on Jesse’s shoulder until he had it under control. “...you are so…”

“Inimitable and without peer?”

“That as well.”

Jesse beamed at him and there seemed to be nothing else for it; Hanzo brought their mouths together, sucking gently on his bottom lip. He quirked a smile at Jesse’s fingers slackening, all of him going haphazard against him, like a serendipitous accident plonked down between the covers – Hanzo traced Jesse’s chest with his fingers, picking out a reveling path over warm skin.

After a while he surfaced again, sighing against Jesse’s mouth. ”...I have to go. Before Genji gets petulant about it.”

“Genji’s a decent guy, he’ll understand my perspective here,” Jesse assured.

Hanzo trailed small kisses along the line of his eyebrow, then brushed his lips over his forehead. ”I love you.”

The grin broke sweetly over Jesse’s mouth: he pulled Hanzo in closer and tucked his face into the curve of his neck. Hanzo rested his cheek against the top of Jesse’s head.  

”What was that for? I thought you had gone conveniently deaf. Oh wait. Tragically. Tragically deaf, of course.”

”Yeah, well,” Jesse said, muffled against Hanzo’s throat. ”It’s a god damn miracle.”

Hanzo smiled into Jesse’s hair, hugging him tight.

”...guess I can’t just keep you to myself all day.”

”Not today.”

Jesse made a mournful sound.

”You do still need to let go,” Hanzo reminded him after a while.

Jesse gave a sigh so long suffering it must have begun when dinosaurs still walked the earth and eased his hold enough for Hanzo to move away. Since Hanzo was only human at the end of the day, he lingered to kiss him again, using every trick he’d learned through the years to reduce Jesse to blithe insensibility. When he pulled back Jesse kept his eyes closed, his expression one of perfect serenity. Feeling rather pleased with himself Hanzo patted Jesse’s shoulder before standing up and reaching for his clothes. As he did up his belt he had the distinct sensation of being ogled - when he glanced over his shoulder Jesse didn’t even pretend at innocence.

“What? If I gotta watch you leave, I should at least get to enjoy the view.”

Hanzo snorted and shrugged his shirt on. “I am sure you will survive languishing in solitude until lunch time.”

Jesse flopped back onto the mattress in mock despair - the sheets slipped down his hips and Hanzo felt his resolve wobble dangerously. He cleared his throat and pulled his hair back before securing it with the ribbon. ”Ain’t got the cheekbones for languishing. Guess I’ll have to get up and, I don’t know, hang around Ziegler’s lab or somethin’.”

”Making a nuisance of yourself.”

”Exactly,” Jesse agreed. ”Playin’ to my strengths.”

He leaned down to kiss Jesse’s forehead, then ruffled his hair. ”So if I find you heavily sedated in a supply closet somewhere, I will know what happened.”

”Mhm.” Jesse turned his face into the touch. Hanzo very nearly went back to bed with every intention of staying for the foreseeable future, but Jesse kissed the palm of his hand and sat up with some purpose. He squinted against the sunrise. ”Okay. Pants.  Step one.”

”As is so often the case.”

”Only if you wanna be boring, Shimada,” Jesse called after him as he went through the door.   

Hanzo bit the inside of his cheek to stop from grinning inanely through the whole base.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to get this one done before the year ended. Happy New Year, everybody!


End file.
